


Like Minds

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Rival Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Chancellor Organa and Supreme Leader Snoke arrange a marriage to end the conflict. Ben Solo meets his husband: General Hux.





	Like Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



"Hello," Hux said. 

"Hello," Ben replied. 

They sat down, on couches opposite each other in the dim light of the windowless room. Neither of them knew where to look. It was just as awkward as Ben had imagined it would be since he'd found out it was happening. 

He was fuzzy on the details but what they were doing was meant to end the war. His mother and Supreme Leader Snoke had met on a neutral planet to hammer out the details of the concord, and she'd tried to explain it to him afterwards, but the fact was he didn't want to understand the finer points of the politics that lay behind it. He knew what he needed to: he'd just married a First Order general, because it was meant to end the conflict. 

The ceremony had been brief. Snoke had made the Imperial Palace on Coruscant his base of operations several months earlier and that was where Ben's shuttle was directed to on his arrival, in his ship with the Republic's envoys. His mother had stayed behind with the new senate on Naboo and when he was ushered into the palace, he couldn't say he regretted her absence. He hadn't agreed to this as much as he'd been told he should; if Chancellor Organa could find it in herself to sacrifice her son for peace, general thinking was along the lines that he could sacrifice himself. 

They gave him a suite of rooms and the afternoon to prepare. He showered, slowly, washing off the grimy feel of days in hyperspace, as he remembered what his uncle Luke had said before he'd left: Ben was giving up his Jedi training for a gilded cage on Coruscant, but he should remember he wasn't doing it for himself - it was for everyone else. As he dried himself, as he put on the dark robes the First Order slaves had set out for him, he knew he was being selfish to even consider saying no. But he still considered it. He didn't have to wonder what that said about him, because he knew already.

He'd walked into the throne room that evening with his retinue of diplomats and there was Snoke, and there was General Hux. They didn't say a word to each other; the ceremony hadn't called for it. They'd barely even looked at one other, barely a glance in each other's direction. Then there they were, afterwards, sitting in a small reception room together, alone for the first time without the semi-public scrutiny. The first words they said were _hello_. It was just as awkward as Ben had imagined it would be.

Ben looked at him. Hux had taken off his gloves and put them on the couch beside him; he was rubbing his hands together like they were cold, and his face was pale, but Ben couldn't tell if that was natural or from the situation. The severe way his bright hair was parted and slicked back was probably meant to make him look more commanding, but he didn't look it then. Maybe if Ben had given a damn for Hux's reputation, that might have helped, but he wasn't scared of him. It seemed like Hux could tell.

"You're not as old as I expected," Ben said. 

"I'm not?"

"You seem young for a general." 

"You seem young for a Jedi." 

"I'm not a Jedi anymore." 

"Oh." Hux frowned. "I didn't know."

Ben shrugged and sat back against the couch, wondering vaguely how Hux could have thought he could have stayed in Luke's new Jedi Order when he'd been sent to him on Coruscant, and who knew what his new life would be. He ran his fingers through his hair. Hux watched him. 

"What now?" Ben asked. 

"There's a public appearance scheduled for the morning."

"But what _now_?"

"I don't know," Hux said, his expression peevish, probably because he'd had to admit it. "There wasn't an itinerary." 

"Food?" Ben asked. 

"Probably. Later."

"And _now_?"

Hux clenched his jaw. His eyes darted to a set of double doors that led out of the room, just for a second, a fraction of a second, but Ben saw. 

"What's through there?" Ben asked. 

Hux scowled. He gripped hard at his thighs in his ridiculous wide-hipped jodhpurs. "Nothing," he said. 

"It doesn't look like nothing." 

"It is." 

"Why don't I believe you?" 

Ben stood. His long black robes billowed dramatically as he strode across the room - the First Order did know all about effect. And when he swept the doors open, both together, with a flourish, behind them was a bedroom. 

"They expect us to..." he said, and he turned, and Hux had his head in his hands. 

"Consummate the marriage?" He sighed. "I expect so, yes." He looked up at Ben between his fingers. He raked them over his face, which Ben suspected wouldn't have worked very well on his troops, but perhaps this was another side of him they didn't see. "You weren't expecting that?"

"I didn't know what to expect."

"I was told you'd been told."

"I probably was."

"Do you always ignore instructions?" 

"Do you always follow them?"

Hux sighed again. He stood. He gestured sharply and frustratedly toward the doors. 

"We should go in," he said, so Ben strode through, swift and petulant about it. Hux followed. He closed the doors behind them. 

Ben undressed quickly with his back turned, muttering something under his breath about only having been dressed for half an hour, then he turned, hands on hips, and he watched Hux. Hux took longer to undress, fumbling with his shirt, his boots, blushing in a kind of angry, impotent embarrassment. It made his skin flush through his cheeks and down his neck as he looked at Ben who was looking at him. Ben's eyes raked down. Hux was already half-hard. He was big, thick and long and flushed pink right down the length just like his face was. Ben couldn't help but react to that, despite himself. 

"On the bed," Hux told him, his voice with its perfect, ridiculous, post-Imperial accent strained. 

Ben considered that for a second, then he moved. "Don't think you can order me around like noe of your fucking stormtroopers," he said, sounding almost calm but with a bite, then he climbed onto the bed. He knelt there, his back to him, and went down on his hands and knees, went down lower with his cheek pressed to his forearms, shuffling his thighs apart. He exposed himself, ass in the air, cock hanging down heavy, because he had a good idea it would embarrass Hux a whole lot more than it did him. Besides, he couldn't say it didn't turn him on. He thought he might as well enjoy it.

Hux muttered something about insolence as he shuffled up onto the bed, and Ben just snorted at that derisively. Hux let his cock rest hot and hard against Ben's coccyx as he parted his cheeks with his chilly hands. He rubbed the rim of his hole with one thumb and made Ben shift his knees out wider, but then Hux pulled back. His cock slipped away. 

Ben almost thought he'd admitted defeat but then Hux parted his cheeks again -he felt his breath against him before he felt his tongue, but only just. He ran the flat of it between Ben's cheeks, hotly, wetly, making his asshole jerk tight and his cock stiffen harder. He pressed the pad of his thumb to Ben's perineum and he teased his rim with the tip of his tongue. He pushed against it. He flickered his tongue across it, circled it, slipped his hand down and squeezed Ben's balls as he rasped against it flatly. The muscles in Ben's thighs twitched. His cock stiffened harder. He felt his face flush hot. From the low, lewd sounds Hux made with his very proper voice, he seemed to be enjoying it just as much. He'd thought he'd be strait-laced and proper. He was pleasantly surprised that was wrong, at least for the moment.

Hux pulled back. He blew cool air over Ben's hot hole and made him shiver and groan out loud against his forearms, hating that he did, but then Hux moved, reaching for a bottle on the table by the bed. He gave a couple of pushes of the pump dispenser directly over Ben's backside, the lubricant in it running between his cheeks and down, over his balls, a couple of drips escaping onto the sheets before Hux ran his fingers through it, firmly, over Ben's balls and the smooth stretch behind them, up to his waiting hole. Hux rubbed with the slick tips of his fingers, circled with his thumb, pushed against him - he pushed in, just the tip of one finger but then right up to his knuckle in one more quick thrust. Ben muffled the sound he made against his forearms, but not exactly well. 

Hux fucked him with his fingers. Ben's knees were spread so wide that the wet head of his cock brushed the sheets and Hux pushed his fingers in, first one then two, making him grit his teeth with the burn that gave way with another pump of lube. Hux pulled back, pushed in with his thumb instead, then with both of them, pulled back again, pushed in two fingers, pulled out, pushed back in, opening him up again and again until Ben could barely think straight for the tingle in his spine. 

Hux pulled his hands away. Hux sat back but then he was there again, the thick head of his cock pushing down between Ben's cheeks; he pushed the tip into him, slowly, correctly, then he thrust forward sharply, filling him, making him tense right through his back and his thighs with his hands twisted into the sheets. And it hurt, it hurt, but he couldn't've have given less of a damn about that if he'd tried to. He didn't want to be saddled with some fucking buttoned-down, trussed-up First Order general. He wanted Hux to lose control. 

Hux's hands gripped Ben's hips, digging in hard as he fucked him. Ben moved his arms, he braced himself against the headboard and he pushed back to meet him and Hux groaned out loud, then cursed as if that had taken him completely by surprise, the words sounding absurd in his accent, so Ben did it again, _again_ , the slap of skin on skin and Hux's harsh breath hissing in the air. Hux went up on one knee for better leverage, fucking him harder, his cock pushing in deeper, his thrusts close to jarring, and Ben met each one just as hard, with jolts of pleasure, till Hux shouted out loud and bucked and came inside him, pulsing, shuddering. 

He pulled out quickly. He shoved two fingers straight back into Ben though his hole was loosened up enough for three, fucking him with them, slick with his come, making it leak down behind his balls. Ben pushed back, his hips rocking, his asshole pulling tight, and Hux reached around to tease his cock, one fingertip running base to tip before he took him in his hand and stoked. Ben groaned into the sheets and thrust into Hux's hand, pushed back against his fingers, felt his muscles jerk as he grimaced and came, and he turned, all adrenaline, all fucking heat, and he grabbed Hux by the throat and pushed him down. 

Hux smiled up at him, smug but flushed, as Ben moved to straddle his thighs. Ben slapped Hux's face; Hux just laughed at him, and he slipped one hand back past Ben's left hip to tease between his messy cheeks again. Ben flushed angrily. When he leaned down and kissed him, hard, his teeth catching at his lip, he told himself he did it so he wouldn't have to see his face. 

Afterwards, they gave themselves a cursory wash, side-by-side at the sink in the 'fresher as they tried not to meet each other's eyes in the wide mirror, then they were called out to dinner. They sat side-by-side at the table, ignoring each other studiously, though Ben still ached from the length of Hux's cock inside him. He didn't look at Hux but he saw how everyone else there looked at him, the respect and the fear and the barely-veiled loathing. He saw how they looked at him, too, like they were wary, like he might be dangerous. He wondered, given his position, if he could be.

They went back to the room when dinner was done - they stripped and they went into the shower, trying to act as if they didn't want it, as if all they wanted was to feel more thoroughly clean after their earlier activities. Ben looked Hux in the eye as he dragged him closer to him with the Force, in underneath the spray; Hux tried to pretend he wasn't bothered by the imposition. Ben tangled his fingers in Hux's short hair; Hux tried to pretend he didn't mind his perfect order being mussed. Ben kissed his mouth, Ben bit his neck, Ben wrapped one hand around Hux's cock and squeezed; Hux told him, hotly, "Get down on your knees."

He did it - he knelt at Hux's feet, the shower water sweeping his hair back from his face, his expression studiously nonchalant but his blood was pulsing in his veins. Hux slapped him with his cock, straight across his face, and anger flared up in his chest but he just laughed at him instead, because Hux seemed to hate that. Hux pursed his lips, annoyed, and then Ben closed his eyes and sucked his cock. 

He let Hux have him in the shower, pushed up against the wall, and then they went to bed. They lay down side by side and turned out the lights. Hux sighed. He wrapped his fingers cautiously around Ben's wrist. 

"I thought you would be...different," Hux said. "Prim. Proper. A senator's son." 

"No," Ben replied. He flexed his hand in Hux's surprisingly strong grip. "Are you disappointed?"

Hux paused. He hummed, considering, then he said, "No, I don't think I am." He sounded surprised by that. He almost sounded pleased. "I think we can help each other."

Ben smiled in the dark. He laced his fingers with Hux's. A knot of something dark and hopeful rose up in his chest. Maybe his new husband had ambitions.

"I think we can, too," he said.


End file.
